runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnen (RP)
Magnen (Robot Battlers) Stats: '''AGE: 18''' Backstory/Personality Magnen is a girl who arrived from another dimension through mysterious means. Much of her history still isn't known, though what can be said is that she worked as an aide to a prince, which entailed giving advice, keeping his schedule together, and so on. Not long before she ended up in the dimension of the Robot Battlers, she was involved in a war against a man who had captured most of the royal family and stolen the pendant, a royal heirloom belonging to the prince. In a twist of fate, Magnen was caught in a time loop of one of the last weeks of the war- where only she remembered anything that happened. After enduring the loop six times, almost dying several times and even dying twice (in those cases, she ended up having to witness the loop come to completion regardless). Personality-wise, Magnen is generally a calm and level-headed and is ready to help allies as needed (that being said, there are those she'd really rather not be around). She isn't the type to get very excited but shows obvious signs when she's pleased about something. Outfit and Appearance Typically wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and brown combat boots with either a loose, long-sleeved shirt or a tank top combined with a short-sleeved cardigan, depending on the weather. Has a fedora she wears occasionally. Wears a silver-colored, circular pendant around her neck, with a clear jewels at compass points and one in the center. It hangs right above her heart. Weapons Magnen's main weapon is the magic-based pendant that is always hanging around her neck. From it she can create five hard-light constructs that work off her stamina, though she has only been seen using three of them. The constructs she has used are as thus: * Magenta-Colored butterfly wings that emerge from her back. The top speed is unknown. This construct is the most consistently exhausting one that she's used, and is represented by the "north" jewel on the pendant. * Red-Colored sword with the appearance of a single-handed, dual-edged sword. Can cut through most things, and is the least exhausting structure she can muster, it's represented by the "west" jewel on the pendant. * Green-Colored spherical shield/force-field that surrounds her form as well as anybody she may be holding onto at the time. Amount of exhaustion caused varies, depending on how much the shield deflects. Represented by the center jewel on her pendant. Before she wore the pendant regularly, she used to fight with a six-foot metal staff, though its whereabouts are unknown. She most likely lost it. Combat Strengths * Is quite killed with a sword, and can parry an oncoming attack at a moment's notice. * Can dodge most ranged attacks when flying. * Her strong mental strength helps her to endure the magical strain. * Knows a bit of healing magic, and can even heal almost fatal wounds Combat Weaknesses * Because her magic runs on stamina, being too physically injured during a fight will prevent her from ''safely'' using her magic. ** In extreme cases, her heart has almost stopped. * Will pass out after either magic has been used for too long or she's used too much at once. * While not terrible with ranged weapons, she's no marksman and it can take her a long time to aim. * Her healing magic cannot be used on herself as it drains her energy and would be counter-productive. Non-Combat Strengths * Has a decent amount of artistic skill. * Usually willing to listen, even if she's uncomfortable. * Normally maintains her composure well, even when annoyed or under stress. * Does not become easily deterred insults and teasing. Non-Combat Weaknesses * While she understands basic tools, she isn't very knowledgeable in the science department. * Has a mild fear of heights, which is mostly triggered when she can see the ground and isn't flying. * Has very little experience on relationships and tends to become flustered when the subject is brought up. * Can behave a bit stubbornly when it comes to her priorities. Other Notes * Can conjure small amounts of electrical magic through her hands, having both combatant and non-combatant applications. * Prioritizes teammates over herself. * Became fond of butterfly rooms ever since Doram showed her one. * Had a butterfly plushy, but it was destroyed alongside the mobile lab. * Is in a relationship with Cobalt and tends to worry about his health. * Has a chaste opinion on relationships, though she usually keeps it to herself. Achievements =